L'eau et le feu
by chibi-eladiel
Summary: La Guerre de l'Anneau vue par Eowyn, princesse de Rohan
1. Default Chapter

L'eau et le feu

La guerre de l'Anneau vue par Eowyn, princesse de Rohan

Note : Pour écrire cette fic, je me suis inspirée à la fois des livres et du film…

_______________

Le vent…le vent qui souffle si souvent sur notre pays nous a apporté aujourd'hui trois visiteurs des plus étranges, qui ne sont pas porteurs de bonnes nouvelles, je le crains…d'ailleurs, qui le serait en ces heures si sombres ?

Depuis que Theodred est mort et qu'Eomer a été banni, le roi semble encore plus abattu et vieilli qu'il ne l'était auparavant, et son conseiller Grima a de plus en plus d'influence sur lui. Ce Grima Wormtongue qui me suit, m'observe dès qu'il le peut, assaillant mes oreilles de ses paroles mielleuses ! Il me suit partout, et sa présence m'insupporte…s'il n'était pas en si haute faveur, je lui aurais déjà passé mon épée en travers du corps pour lui apprendre le respect…la maison d'Eorl est-elle donc tombée si bas, qu'un homme venu d'on ne sait où puisse faire ce qu'il veut du Roi du Château d'Or ?  Je sens de plus en plus ces murs se refermer sur moi, et l'ombre gagner, sans que je puisse rien y faire…

Mithrandir a amené avec lui trois compagnons, un homme, un Elfe et un Nain, curieuse compagnie s'il en fût…je n'avais jamais vu ni Elfe ni Nain auparavant, ils ont une curieuse apparence mais semblent ne pas manquer de courage…

Le Pèlerin Gris, que Grima appelle 'Stormcrow' (corbeau de tempête), a sauvé notre roi de la funeste influence de Saroumane, et enfin Theoden Roi est redevenu lui-même. Croyant qu'il était malmené, j'ai voulu me précipiter vers le roi, et l'Homme qui accompagnait le magicien m'a retenue. Même si je ne l'ai vu que peu de temps, j'ai senti en lui un grand mystère et une grande force…qui est-il donc, et que cache-t-il sous ses vêtements de Ranger du Nord?

Pourtant, enfin Theoden Roi s'est réveillé de ce long gâtisme où le tenait Saroumane, aidé de       Grima, depuis des mois, nous n'attendions plus une si bonne chose et cela nous a redonné un peu l'espoir que nous avions perdu…Pourtant, je sens l'ombre qui arrive sur nous…ah, Eomer, que j'aimerais que tu sois l !

            Aujourd'hui, nous avons célébré les funérailles de Theodred. Je suis presque sûre que c'est Grima qui a hâté sa mort, mais je ne l'ai pas dit au roi déjà si atteint, et nous avons d'autres sujets de préoccupation à présent, nous ne pouvons même pas nous permettre de pleurer nos morts. Deux enfants à moitié morts de faim et de fatigue sont arrivés de l'Ouestfolde, des Orques ont rasé leur village et s'avancent de plus en plus dans nos terres. La mort dans l'âme, le roi a donné l'ordre d'évacuer Edoras pour se replier au Gouffre de Helm, qui a autrefois sauvé notre peuple et n'est jamais tombé aux mains de l'Ennemi. 

Je m'apprête donc à quitter Edoras avec tout le monde, et, ce matin, alors que j'essayais mon épée avant de la mettre dans mes bagages, le compagnon de Mithrandir m'a parée, il avait l'air surpris de voir une femme manier une épée…je ne sais pas d'où il vient, mais chez lui cela ne doit pas être très commun. Il s'appelle Aragorn, je crois, et il m'intrigue de plus en plus. Je sens en lui en même temps de la tristesse mais une noblesse indéniable sous ses vêtements communs de Ranger du Nord…

Dehors, j'entends le peuple qui quitte ses foyers, et qui ignore comme moi s'il reverra Edoras…je n'ai emmené que le strict nécessaire, ainsi que mon épée, je me battrai s'il le faut    pour défendre mon peuple et mon roi. Celles qui n'ont pas d'épée meurent par elle, dit un ancien adage de mon peuple,  et jamais ne laisserai prendre le Gouffre !

            Cela fait déjà un jour que nous marchons, nous nous sommes arrêtés pour la nuit…tout le jour, j'ai marché près d'Aragorn et de ses compagnons, surtout le Nain, qui nous a fait bien rire, chose dont nous avions besoin en ces jours de malheurs. Pourtant, Aragorn paraissait lointain, comme plongé dans un songe, surtout quand je lui ai demandé d'où venait son pendentif… il m'a dit que celle qui le lui avait donné voguait maintenant vers les Terres Immortelles avec son peuple, et il semblait ressentir une profonde mélancolie en parlant d'elle. Encore un mystère de plus à mettre à son actif…pourtant, je ne puis nier que cela m'attire. 

Demain, nous arriverons au Gouffre de Helm, et tout commencera, ou finira, l

A suivre… 


	2. L'attente

Chapitre 2 :  l'attente… 

C'est les yeux pleins de larmes que j'écris ces lignes : pendant notre voyage jusqu'au Gouffre de Helm, où nous sommes arrivés il y a peu de temps, nous avons perdu Aragorn lors d'une attaque fomentée sans nul doute par Saroumane. Des Orques montés sur les Wargs se sont précipités sur nous, et, malgré sa bravoure, Aragorn a été entraîné jusqu'à un ravin et y est tombé. Il est impossible qu'il ait pu survivre à une chute pareille, les falaises sont à pic à cet endroit…

Il a bien fallu continuer, et installer tout le monde dans les cavernes du Gouffre, femmes et enfants pauvres et effrayés. Je m'y suis employée de mon mieux, pendant que les hommes s'occupaient d'organiser la défense du Fort le Cor. Jamais il n'est tombé en des mains ennemies, il faut qu'il tienne cette fois…

La nuit commence à tomber sur le fort, et s'étend sur moi, je sens mon cœur devenir froid comme la glace…l'assaut aura lieu cette nuit, je le sais, et cela glace mon cœur. Je n'ai pas peur de mourir, une femme de la maison d'Eorl ne tremble pas quand vient la mort, mais je ne peux combattre et cela me frustre. J'ai tout autant le droit qu'un homme de vouloir défendre    ma patrie contre le mal…

_(plus tard)_

Aragorn est revenu, vivant ! un vrai miracle…il est blessé mais vivant, et a décidé de combattre à nos côtés. Dans ma joie de le revoir vivant, j'ai perdu toute dignité et me suis jetée à son cou, geste que j'ai regretté par la suite, il ne me ressemble pas du tout. Comment ai-je pu me laisser aller à ce point ? Je connais la réponse, mais je crains encore de la regarder en face, ce qui n'est pas digne de moi…

Un autre miracle est arrivé un peu plus tard : une escouade d'elfes, qui venaient honorer le serment d'alliance depuis longtemps existant entre les hommes et les elfes. Ces archers elfes avaient une prestance sans pareille, et leur venue a été accueillie avec beaucoup de joie, c'est une chance supplémentaire pour nous. 

Je n'ai pu en voir plus car on m'a priée de rentrer, le roi m'ordonnait de me mettre à l'abri. J'ai donc dû retourner, la mort dans l'âme, aux abris dans les grottes. Tous les femmes et les enfants pleurent autour de moi, et j'essaie de croire encore en un avenir pour le Rohan…

(_Bien plus tard)_

Je suis de retour à Edoras, dirigeant notre peuple selon le souhait de Theoden Roi. Nous avons vaincu au Gouffre de Helm, et j'ai revu avec beaucoup de joie mon frère, qui est aussitôt reparti pour accompagner notre Roi, Aragorn, Mithrandir, Legolas et Gimli en Isengard. Mithrandir et Eomer nous ont sauvé au moment où nous étions submergés d'orques, à ce que l'on m'a dit…

Je n'ai pas dormi cette nuit-là, et je me souviens des cris, des clameurs des combattants et des orques alors que la terre tremblait au dessus de nous. Les femmes et les enfants qui étaient autour de moi hurlaient et pleuraient, et je m'efforçais de leur venir en aide, tout en gardant l'épée à la main pour pouvoir me défendre si l'ennemi arrivait jusque-là…S'il avait fallu, j'aurais vendu chèrement ma vie et celle de mon peuple. 

Mais je n'ai pas eu à combattre…serai-je donc toujours privée de combat, alors qu'on nous apprend, à nous les femmes de la maison d'Eorl, à combattre dès notre plus jeune âge pour que nous soyons capables de nous défendre par nous-mêmes et que nous ne soyons pas une charge pour les hommes ? Quelle ironie ! 

Un messager est arrivé hier, me demandant de préparer un grand banquet qui aura lieu au retour de Theoden Roi pour honorer nos morts, comme le veut la tradition, et j'ai donné les ordres adéquats, sachant bien qu'avec lui reviendrait Aragorn, la source des maux secrets que mon cœur endure…Je ne peux me cacher plus longtemps qu'il a pris mon cœur, comme jamais je ne l'aurais cru possible un jour, moi consacrée à servir mon roi. Des sentiments contradictoires m'agitent l'esprit, j'ai à la fois envie de le voir et en même temps je crains de ne pouvoir lui cacher ce que je ressens, lui qui a tellement d'expérience ne pourrait manquer de voir ce que je veux à tout prix lui celer. 

Au milieu des préparatifs, car je dois veiller à tout, je m'occupe l'esprit, je ne veux pas penser…

_(Après le banquet)_

L'esprit encore en tempête, je ne peux dormir, alors que le banquet vient de se terminer et que l'aube blanchit déjà le sommet des montagnes…le roi est revenu, avec Aragorn, Mithrandir, Legolas, Gimli et Eomer, ainsi que deux semi-hommes, fort étranges mais fort civils et gais. A ce que j'ai compris, ce sont des amis qui partirent avec eux et qu'ils avaient perdus…

Comme le voulait mon devoir d'hôtesse de la maison, je suis allée vers Aragorn et lui ai donné la coupe traditionnelle en prononçant les mots traditionnels : « _Westu Aragorn Hal ». _Je m'étais promis de ne rien laisser paraître de mon trouble, mais, quand il m'a regardée de ses yeux bleus si profonds et si énigmatiques, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de sourire et de laisser involontairement paraître ce que j'aurais tant voulu contenir. A son regard, j'ai vu qu'il avait compris…

Theoden Roi aussi a compris. Quand Aragorn s'est détourné, il m'a félicitée pour mon choix….je n'ai pu m'empêcher de baisser la tête, parce que je voulais qu'il ne voie pas mon trouble. 

Cependant, je ne peux m'appesantir sur moi-même quand nous sommes de nouveau en danger…

_(Quelques jours plus tard)_

Nous attendons, sans savoir vraiment quoi…Mithrandir et l'un des semi-hommes sont partis à Minas Tirith. Qu'attendons-nous du Gondor, ils ne nous ont pas aidés au Gouffre de Helm, pourquoi leur porterions-nous secours ? Et pourquoi viendraient-ils au nôtre ? Leur pays est à la lisière du Mordor, ils n'ont sans doute pas d'aide à nous donner…

Pourtant, cet après-midi, un après-midi ordinaire, alors que j'étais dans la grande salle, Aragorn est arrivé en courant et en hurlant :

_« Les feux d'alarme de Minas Tirith sont allumés ! le Gondor appelle à l'aide ! »_

Eomer et moi nous sommes regardés, comme soulagés, et Theoden Roi a répondu d'un ton décid :

_« Et le Rohan répondra ! »_

A cette réponse, j'ai compris que la partie finale de l'infernale partie d'échecs qui se joue entre l'Ennemi et nous venait de commencer, et que l'enjeu serait rien moins que notre simple survie…

A suivre… 


	3. Chapitre 1 Version Longue Extended Versi...

Bon voilà la fic de départ, qui devait avoir la forme d'un journal, mise sous forme de fic normale, avec scènes rajoutées et tout…j'espère que ça vous plaira^^

*****************

L'eau et le feu – extended edition

Chapitre 1

Eowyn, fille d'Eomund et nièce du roi, pose avec un soupir presque imperceptible l'ouvrage qu'elle était en train de finir. Tranquillement, elle verse une poudre dans un verre, puis de l'eau par dessus, se lève et gagne la salle du trône. Son oncle est assis là, sur son trône, avachi mais on devine encore sous ses traits l'homme puissant qu'il fut…depuis peu, il ne parle plus qu'à peine, et Eowyn lui administre les potions que les médecins lui ont prescrit, à heure fixe. 

Doucement, elle soulève le menton du vieillard, et lui fait boire à petits coups la potion…

Près du trône se tient Grima, l'homme de confiance du roi, mais Eowyn fait mine de ne pas le voir, il la poursuit de ses assiduités et elle le déteste…pour l'instant, il se contente de la dévorer du regard, et chacun d'eux est comme une brûlure sur la peau blanche de la jeune femme. Courageusement, elle l'ignore, parle doucement à son oncle puis sort de la pièce pour vaquer à ses occupations…voir son oncle ainsi lui fend le cœur, lui qui fut un si courageux guerrier ! Depuis peu, il semble être tombé dans une catatonie dont ne le sort même plus la mention des exploits de son fils unique, Theodred, qui combat du côté des gués de l'Isen…comme c'est son devoir, Eowyn prend soin du roi. Eomer, son frère, combat avec Theodred, et il lui manque car il est son seul soutien ici…de plus en plus, Grima la suit partout, elle sent sa présence malfaisante derrière elle la couvant  de son regard torve, glissant sur elle comme une malfaisante limace…

A qui pourrait-elle s'ouvrir de ce qui la taraude ? Son frère est absent, le roi n'a plus son entendement, elle n'a pas confiance en ses dames de compagnie…bien qu'elle soit membre de la famille royale, elle n'est qu'une femme dans ce monde d'hommes. Alors elle remplit son devoir du mieux qu'elle peut, en espérant que des jours meilleurs viendront, même si elle sait que la situation se détériore…selon la tradition, elle sait combattre et manier une épée comme les hommes, mais ne peut accompagner les hommes à la guerre. Eowyn est cependant de trop haut lignage pour ne pas avoir de responsabilités, et c'est sur elle que reposent l'intendance et la bonne marche de tout le palais. 

Malgré ce qu'elle entend autour d'elle, Eowyn tente de rester calme et de garder espoir alors qu'elle sait que les orques envahissent son pays et que tout semble sur le point de sombrer. Mais comment pourrait-elle espérer alors qu'elle voit son oncle tomber chaque jour plus avant dans un méprisable gâtisme et la maison d'Eorl tomber en ruines ? Les mots mielleux que lui distille chaque jour Grima font leur chemin dans sa tête inquiète…

Elle n'a pas de nouvelles de son frère, et ne peut que prier chaque soir qu'il revienne sain et sauf…pourtant, le soir, seule dans son boudoir, elle se sent comme une bête sauvage qu'on aurait mise en cage, impuissante aussi face à ce raz-de-marée qu'elle pressent. Enfermée dans son carcan de dame de la cour, elle ne peut se permettre de laisser transparaître sa personnalité profonde, et cela la mine, elle qui voudrait tant pouvoir prouver ses capacités autrement qu'en s'occupant de son oncle et de l'intendance…

         Cet après-midi-là, elle achève une tapisserie avec ses suivantes quand une servante arrive en courant :

« Venez, madame, vite ! »

Eowyn essuie ses mains transpirante sur le tablier qu'elle porte et demande :

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

La servante encore essoufflée répond :

« Les cavaliers sont revenus, mais votre cousin Theodred a été gravement bless »

Un instant elle a craint pour son frère, mais son sang ne fait aussi qu'un tour lorsqu'elle apprend qu'il s'agit de son cousin, qu'elle estime beaucoup…suivie de la servante, elle gagne le plus rapidement possible la chambre de son cousin…

Theodred est allongé sur son lit, des bandages sanglants que personne n'a encore changé sont posés sur sa poitrine. Près du lit est assis Eomer, ses cheveux blonds encore en bataille, revêtu de son armure, l'air grave…

Eowyn murmure le nom de son cousin gisant, soulève les bandages, et grimace légèrement en voyant l'étendue des blessures. Theodred bouge alors un peu, ses yeux s'ouvrent légèrement mais il retombe vite dans l'inconscience…

Calmement, Eowyn demande à son frère :

« Que s'est-il pass ? »

Eomer tourne alors la tête vers sa sœur et dit :

« Des Orques. »

Eowyn hoche la tête pour montrer qu'elle a compris…finalement la situation est encore plus grave qu'elle le pensait. Sentant qu'Eomer ne veut pas parler, elle va chercher de l'eau chaude, des linges et lave soigneusement les blessures de Theodred, qu'elle bande ensuite de linges propres avant de lui mettre une chemise propre et de le laisser reposer…

Eomer lui demande alors :

« Le roi est-il toujours dans le même état ?»

Eowyn hoche la tête, et Eomer continue :

« Cependant, il doit savoir…viens avec moi, nous devons le lui dire, il faut faire quelque chose… »

Eowyn recouvre soigneusement Theodred, puis accompagne son frère jusqu'à la salle du trône…Eomer, malgré sa fatigue, est résolu et décidé, et sa sœur, qui le connaît bien, peut tout de même voir de la douleur dans son regard. 

Une fois dans la salle du trône, alors qu'Eomer s'incline devant le roi, elle s'en approche, pose doucement sa main sur sa main et lui délivre doucement la mauvaise nouvelle. Le roi ne tourne même pas la tête, ne semble même pas réagir…il tente de bégayer quelque chose lorsqu'Eomer décrit la situation, mais Grima surgit alors, jetant son regard plein de concupiscence sur Eowyn et accusant Eomer d'être un foudre de guerre. Eowyn se recule, regarde Eomer puis Grima, et va sortir de la pièce, mais reste là, figée, pour voir Eomer saisir Grima à la gorge, Eomer qui a saisi le manège de Grima et veut le tuer. Malheureusement, cet larve qu'elle déteste a déjà trop de pouvoir et devant Eomer brandit un ordre de bannissement. 

Eowyn se retient de ne pas éclater en larmes, c'est son seul soutien et le meilleur guerrier de Rohan qui s'en va là…que vont-ils devenir si plus personne ne peut les défendre ?

Elle veut suivre son frère pour au moins lui dire adieu mais les gardes l'en empêchent. Eomer lui jette un dernier regard, avant d'être entraîné hors de sa vue. Jamais Eowyn ne s'est sentie aussi seule depuis la mort de ses parents…mais son moment de flottement ne dure pas longtemps, désormais elle se défendra seule, comme l'ont toujours fait les femmes de la maison d'Eorl, et jamais Grima ne la touchera…elle a entendu ce qu'Eomer a dit, et elle se méfiera plus que jamais, si ce qu'il a dit est vrai, même Saroumane les a trahis et la situation est alors encore plus grave que ce qu'elle pensait. 

De nouveau dure comme l'acier, elle regagne la chambre de Theodred qui par miracle vit encore, mais ses blessures sont trop graves et elle sait qu'il a une chance infime de survivre, mais elle veut la jouer. Posant un linge frais sur son front fiévreux, elle étend un onguent cicatrisateur de sa composition sur ses blessures. Le jeune homme délire, mais ne se réveille pas…

Eowyn reste auprès de lui, baignant son corps fiévreux, et sent soudain une main sur son épaule : Judith, sa vieille gouvernante :

« Allez vous reposer, m'lady, je vais m'occuper du prince… »

Judith a élevé Eowyn après la mort de sa mère Theodwyn, et c'est une des personnes qui la connaît le mieux. Eowyn lui sourit et dit :

« Non, je vais rester… »

Mais Judith insiste :

« Il faut que vous dormiez, c'est pas votre veille qui le ramènera mieux, notre pauvre prince… »

Eowyn sent ses yeux se fermer malgré elle, et elle doit convenir que sa nourrice a raison…elle gagne sa chambre et s'effondre sur son lit pour plonger dans un sommeil lourd et sans rêves. 

C'est Judith qui la réveille :

« Vite, m'lady, venez, le prince est mort ! »

La gouvernante pleure, et Eowyn sent ses larmes couler alors qu'elle court vers la chambre de Theodred. Theodred est étendu sur son lit, seul son teint pâle dit que la vie n'habite plus son corps, il a l'air reposé, comme s'il était encore vivant…Eowyn regagne un peu de contrôle sur elle-même et demande :

« Quelqu'un a-t-il prévenu le roi ? »

Les serviteurs qui sont là en position de deuil secouent la tête…Eowyn donne l'ordre qu'on prépare son cousin pour son ultime toilette, et gagne la salle du trône où est assis Theoden. Doucement, elle s'assied près de lui et lui annonce que son fils est mort. Mais Theoden reste apathique, aucun lueur de compréhension ne passe dans ses yeux. Eowyn ne peut comprendre comment son oncle est devenu en si peu de temps cette ombre qui ne bouge plus, gouverne par l'intermédiaire de Grima et semble enfermée dans sa vieillesse…

Ses larmes coulant librement sur sa joue, elle salue son oncle et regagne la chambre où elle trouve Theodred prêt à être lavé et revêtu de sa plus belle tunique. Calmement, elle effectue les gestes ancestraux de la toilette des morts…concentrée sur sa tâche, elle s'entend pas Grima entrer. Voyant son cousin si beau, si jeune, qui avait toute la vie devant lui, prêt à être cousu dans son linceul, son courage s'en va et elle recommence à pleurer. 

Grima jette un regard indéchiffrable au corps du jeune homme, puis commence à parler de sa voix mielleuse habituelle, qu'Eowyn déteste parce qu'elle se sent en position de faiblesse, comme hypnotisée par un serpent. Et, bien qu'elle fasse tout pour ne pas écouter ses paroles, elles lui pénètrent le cerveau, la rongeant comme la peste. Mais, cette fois, elle arrive à lui répliquer quelque chose, puis sort de la pièce pour échapper à son influence, pour ne pas devenir folle. Toujours courant, elle traverse la grande salle et s'arrête sur le perron…près d'elle, le vent arrache un étendard, et elle reste là, sentant les battements de son cœur se calmer progressivement, mais ayant honte de sa faiblesse. C'est alors qu'elle remarque trois cavaliers qui se dirigent vers le palais, et, se sentant mieux, rentre de nouveau dans la grande salle…Gandalf y est avec ses trois compagnons, un Nain, un Elfe et un Homme, curieuse compagnie s'il en est. Que peuvent-ils bien venir faire ici ?

La scène à laquelle elle assiste ensuite est une scène d'apocalypse : Gandalf, qu'elle connaît déjà, essaie de rendre à Theoden son libre arbitre pendant que ses compagnons combattent les soldats. Alors Eowyn découvre que son frère avait raison sur toute la ligne, Grima était à la solde de Saroumane et tenait son oncle sous la coupe du sorcier blanc. Voyant Theoden souffrir, Eowyn veut se précipiter mais l'homme qui accompagnait le sorcier blanc la retient de sa poigne ferme mais douce et lui dit d'attendre…

Alors Eowyn se retourne, et regarde l'homme qui la retient. Il porte des vêtements en tissu épais fatigués, des cheveux sombres mi-longs et ses yeux bleus foncés qui la regardent avec bonté. Eowyn, captée par ces yeux, reste quelques secondes immobile mais se retourne vite pour voir, impuissante, Gandalf faire sortir Saroumane du corps de Theoden, en le malmenant. 

Alors Aragorn la lâche, et Eowyn se précipite aux pieds du trône…sous ses yeux, son oncle redevient celui qu'il était auparavant, et prononce son prénom de sa voix encore un peu éraillée. Eowyn sourit, tant heureuse de le voir ainsi !

Alors Hama apporte l'épée du roi, Herugrim, et il se lève, alors qu'on jette Grima dehors…il veut le tuer, et Aragorn l'en empêche. Mais déjà le roi pose la question fatidique : où est son fils ?

Alors Eowyn s'avance doucement et, les larmes aux yeux, dit :

« Il est mort cette nuit, Majest »

Theoden chancelle sous le coup, mais reste digne et demande à Eowyn de le conduire auprès du corps de son fils unique. Les larmes coulent alors sur les joues du roi qui demande :

« Que lui est-il arriv ? »

Eowyn, qui retient ses larmes, répond :

« Des orques l'ont tu »

Theoden reste là, comme s'il ne pouvait pas ôter son regard du corps gisant de son fils, puis regarde sa nièce et dit :

« Je te remercie d'avoir pris soin de lui, Eowyn…allons préparer ses funérailles, ma fille-sœur… »

Les funérailles de Theodred eurent lieu le lendemain, dans la grande tradition des Rohirrim. Le roi ne versa pas une seule larme, comme si celles qu'il avait versées la veille étaient les seules qui lui restât. Comme la coutume le voulait, Eowyn, parente la plus proche du défunt, chanta alors le rude chant des funérailles, sa voix serrée par la tristesse rendant encore plus rocailleuse la langue des hommes du nord. Elle y mit tout son cœur, voulant rendre hommage au courage de son cousin. 

Avant de remonter au palais pour s'occuper du repas funéraire, elle se recueillit longuement devant le tertre de son cousin, espérant que son âme avait pu gagner le paradis des guerriers…

Elle finissait de mettre la dernière main à l'organisation du repas funéraire quand le roi arriva, accompagné de Gandalf. Il amenait avec lui deux enfants, un garçon et une fille. Si le garçon était inconscient, la petite fille était effrayée et tremblait de tous ses membres…

Le roi déposa le garçon sur un siège, et demande à Eowyn de s'occuper d'eux…La filette se précipita dans ses bras en réclamant sa mère, et Eowyn la serra contre le plus maternellement qu'elle put, elle allait faire de son mieux même si elle n'avait pas l'habitude des enfants. Le garçon reprit conscience, et elle lui demanda :

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

Impressionné par une si belle dame, le garçon répondit :

« Eothain, madame, je viens de l'Ouestfolde…Nous avons été attaqués par des orques et des hommes sauvages, qui pillent et brûlent tout sur leur passage…Freda et moi avons réussi à nous enfuir grâce à notre mère et au cheval de notre père, Garold. »

A cette évocation, deux larmes jaillirent de ses yeux, et Eowyn dit :

« Allons, ne t'inquiète pas, tu es en sécurité ici…venez manger, puis vous irez dormir… »

Elle les fit asseoir et manger, car elle pensait que c'est ce dont ils avaient besoin avant toute chose. Autour d'eux se tenait le conseil qui allait décider de l'avenir du Rohan, mais les enfants n'en avaient cure, sauf la petite fille, Freda, qui réclama sa mère. Eowyn fit mine de ne pas vraiment s'intéresser à ce qui se disait, mais elle entendit chaque mot prononcé, surtout lorsqu'on parla d'Eomer. Pourquoi le roi ne l'avait-il pas rappel ? En ces temps sombres un brave guerrier valait cher…lui en voulait-il pour ce qui était arrivé à Theodred ? En tout cas, il réagit assez mal lorsque Aragorn mentionna son nom. La situation était critique, et tous essayaient de trouver un moyen de sauver le Rohan. Pourtant, elle crut déceler une rivalité naissante entre Aragorn, qu'elle avait appris être un Ranger du nord, et le roi…il est vrai qu'Aragorn parlait avec grande sagesse et grande noblesse, qui ne cadrait pas du tout avec son costume dépenaillé…que cachait-il donc ?

Alors la décision fut prise par le roi en dernier ressort : il donna l'ordre de se replier au Gouffre de Helm, qui ne fut jamais pris par l'ennemi et dont les cavernes formeraient un abri sûr pour le peuple…C'était une décision sensée, mais Eowyn comprit vite qu'Aragorn, Gandalf et leurs compagnons ne l'approuvaient pas. 

Pendant que des guerriers rassemblaient hommes et femmes autour d'Edoras, le palais devint comme une ruche bourdonnante…il fallait tout laisser, juste emporter des provisions. 

Eowyn fouilla dans un de ses coffres qui se trouvait dans la grande salle et en sortit son épée. Elle lui appartenait depuis toujours, et elle avait appartenu à sa mère avant elle. D'un geste sûr et précis, elle fit quelques passes, et la lame brilla dans la semi-obscurité…avant de s'arrêter contre une autre. Eowyn vit alors que celui qui l'avait parée n'était autre qu'Aragorn, le Ranger en lequel elle pressentait tant de mystère. Alors qu'il parlait, elle sentait une émotion inconnue s'emparer de son âme…cet homme avait un charisme particulier, un tel charisme qu'elle en arriva même à lui dire ce qu'elle craignait le plus. Aragorn posa alors un regard indéchiffrable sur elle, comme s'il avait compris quelque chose, et, sur un salut, s'éloigna, laissant Eowyn interloquée…elle avait senti du respect pour elle dans l'attitude de l'homme, ainsi qu'autre chose, qu'elle ne sut pas nommer. Qu'avait-il compris ?

Elle rangea l'épée dans son léger paquetage, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'elle la laisse derrière elle, il y aurait sûrement à combattre là-bas. Ordinairement, si les femmes apprennent l'art du combat, c'est surtout pour se défendre, mais Eowyn n'était pas de celles qu'on peut ainsi laisser derrière. 

Tournant résolument le dos, elle mit son paquetage en bandoulière et sortit du palais pour suivre le roi et tout le peuple…les jours qui viendraient seraient décisifs…

A suivre… 


	4. Chapitre 2 version longue Extended Ver...

Chapitre 2 : L'attente  - Version longue 

La longue file des Rohirrim serpente dans la plaine en direction du Gouffre de Helm, et, si l'atmosphère est un peu triste et lourde, le soleil les incite tous à garder espoir. Eowyn marche auprès de son oncle, de Gimli, Legolas et Aragorn, et écouter les histoires du Nain à propos des femmes-Nains la fait rire gaiement…

Pourtant, personne n'a idée du tourment secret qu'elle endure, ni des sentiments et des interrogations que soulève en elle le mystère entourant Aragorn. Pourquoi reste-t-il parfois comme perdu dans un monde secret qu'il est le seul à voir, les yeux dans le vague ? Parfois, il prend dans sa main le curieux médaillon qu'il porte au cou, et soupire imperceptiblement…

Que cache-t-il donc ?

Pourtant, elle ne peut nier qu'il l'attire irrésistiblement, comme l'aimant attire le fer…peu coutumière de cela, elle tente de rester la plus naturelle possible, mais se pose mille questions. Pourtant, elle fait son devoir, aide les femmes à cuisiner, à faire les tâches ménagères sans rechigner…quand tous sont menacés, nulle différence de classe. 

Elle pense aussi à la réponse énigmatique qu'il lui a faite sur la femme qui lui avait offert le médaillon, il y avait eu comme un éclair dans son regard bleu à ce moment-là, le rendant presque lumineux…et le ton qu'il avait employé, un ton de regret. Tant d'émotion dans ses mots…

Elle comprit que cette dame l'avait quitté pour retourner avec son propre peuple, et qu'il en éprouvait une grande blessure…alors le cœur d'Eowyn eut pitié de lui, et elle souhaita de toutes ses forces pouvoir l'aider et le consoler. 

Mais elle se reprit vite, et jeta avec colère une grande pincée de sel dans la soupe qu'elle était en train de préparer : comment penser à cela alors que leur terre et que leur existence étaient menacées, que la fin de toute chose était suspendue au-dessus de leurs têtes ?

Elle porta la soupe à Aragorn, assis non loin de là, puis s'en fut servir le roi, comme il était de son devoir, mais son esprit n'était pas à ses tâches ordinaires. Son esprit était troublé…Incapable de dormir, elle resta longtemps là, à regarder le ciel devant sa tente, alors qu'Aragorn était assis devant le feu, à moitié endormi, en train de fumer sa pipe. Bientôt, il s'endormit tout à fait, mais Eowyn en fut incapable, l'esprit en tempête. Entrant de nouveau dans sa tente, elle se changea et sortit de son sac une des seules choses de valeur qu'elle avait emporté avec elle : son épée. 

Lentement, elle referme ses doigts sur la lourde poignée de bronze, la sort du fourreau et la regarde…la lumière de la petite lampe de la tente se reflète sur la poignée, et Eowyn laisse cette lueur, apprivoisée par le métal, teinter les murs de la tente de lumière. 

D'un geste souple du poignet, elle fait jouer l'épée, puis la rentre dans son fourreau avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit, soudain lasse. Il lui semblait que son cœur allait se briser, qu'elle perdait toute dignité à cause des sentiments que lui inspirait un homme…jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi désemparée. Son pays était menacé, et, alors qu'elle aurait dû être forte comme l'acier pour protéger son peuple, elle se sentait au contraire femme et faible…

Deux larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, et elle les essuya rageusement, ce n'était pas le moment pour elle de lâcher prise…

Il lui sembla que ses paupières étaient en plomb quand elle s'éveilla, le lendemain matin, mais, habituée à s'éveiller au premier appel, elle fit une toilette rapide et enfila sa robe. 

Puis la route reprit, rythmée encore par les plaisanteries de Gimli le Nain, qui provoqua les rires en tombant de cheval. Eowyn rit elle aussi gaiement, essayant d'oublier l'effet que faisait sur elle le sourire d'Aragorn, qui chevauchait près du roi. 

Mais le rire disparut vite quand la colonne des rohirrim fut attaquée par des cavaliers wargs. Les hommes allèrent combattre, Eowyn le voulait aussi mais Theoden le lui interdit, l'enjoignant d'amener le peuple sain et sauf au Gouffre de Helm, et de le faire pour lui. Frustrée d'être laissée derrière une fois de plus, elle obéit cependant aux ordres reçus. Pourtant, debout au milieu des rohirrim paniqués, elle regarda Aragorn qui lui rendit son regard en faisant volter son cheval. 

Eowyn, rassemblant les rohirrim, les fit avancer le plus rapidement possible sans regarder derrière elle, tentant d'oublier les cris des hommes et des orques en train de s'entretuer, ne faisant que son devoir…

Tentant d'oublier tout cela, elle aide les femmes chargées, et dirige sa petite cohorte en enfouissant ses sentiments personnels au fin fond de son cœur. Une fois de plus elle a été laissée derrière, sans aucune chance de prouver sa valeur…ce leitmotiv tourne dans sa tête mais elle n'en oublie pas son peuple, étant seul membre de la famille royale ici, elle doit le guider et le mettre en sécurité. 

C'est avec un certain soulagement qu'elle aperçoit les hauts murs du Gouffre de Helm, où son peuple sera à l'abri…mais elle n'arrive pas à se réjouir, elle pense aux hommes qui combattent et qui sont restés derrière, aux prises avec les orques de Saroumane. Déposant les  quelques affaires qu'elle a amenées dans les appartements privés du roi, dans la tour du Fort le Cor, elle ressort pour voir ce qu'il en est au niveau des gens qui sont arrivés avec elle et qui, pour l'instant, se sont installés dehors, faute de mieux…

Apportant une aide ici, un mot gentil là, elle parvient à leur faire entretenir l'espoir que le Gouffre tiendra, comme il a toujours tenu contre les hordes du mal. Il est de son rôle de leur faire garder espoir…

Pourtant, elle sent le doute l'étreindre en voyant le peu d'hommes qui tiennent encore le Gouffre, et le peu qui doit encore arriver…tiendront-ils face à la marée que Saroumane a décidé de déverser sur le Rohan ?

Elle s'occupe d'arranger la salle intérieure du Gouffre quand elle entend les guetteurs annoncer l'arrivée du roi Theoden. Laissant là ce qu'elle était en train de terminer, elle se précipite dehors et respire de soulagement en s'apercevant que le roi est vivant…mais combien peu sont rentrés !

D'un œil inquiet, elle cherche Aragorn du regard, puis se décide à poser à son oncle la question qui lui brûle les lèvres…le seul qui lui répond est Gimli le nain : Aragorn est tombé. 

A ces mots, il lui semble que son cœur s'arrête de battre…Aragorn, mort ? elle ne peut y croire ! 

Et pourtant elle ne peut laisser libre cours à sa douleur, à la peine qui lui vrille le cœur, il faut tenir, essayer de ne rien montrer…de cela elle a l'habitude, elle née fille de rois. Elle ferme les yeux quelques instants, et, quand elle les rouvre, nul ne pourrait se douter du malstrom que traverse son cœur. Theoden l'a regardée un instant, mais il s'est vite détourné, devant préparer la défense du fort. 

Et les heures passent, désespérantes de lenteur, et la fin du jour approche…comme il est de son devoir, elle a préparé la tenue de guerre du roi. 

Alors qu'elle est en train d'aider à panser les blessés, une clameur s'élève dehors, et, relevant la tête, elle voit passer Aragorn, sanglant et mouillé mais vivant. Elle commence à se précipiter, mais s'arrête et son sourire s'efface quelque peu quand elle voit le regard du Ranger s'attendrir alors que Legolas, qu'il vient de croiser, lui remet en main son médaillon. 

Elle voit là tout l'amour qu'il éprouve pour celle qui le lui a donné…il lui semble que son cœur se brise, mais elle reste digne. Elle n'est pas femme à étaler ses sentiments en public…

Mais il n'est plus temps de tergiverser, le roi a ordonné que les femmes et les enfants s'installent dans les grottes intérieures du Gouffre de Helm. Mais, avant qu'elle ne les accompagne, il la fait appeler et lui dit :

« La bataille qui va se livrer est sans espoir, ma fille…s'il m'arrivait quoi que ce soit, tu devras faire sortir les femmes et les enfants par la montagne, et les raccompagner à Edoras, que tu défendras le plus longtemps possible. S'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à Eomer aussi, sois la souveraine des Rohirrim, tu seras la seule descendante de notre famille. Mais, s'il survit, qu'il soit roi après moi… »

Eowyn regarde alors son oncle dans les yeux et dit :

« Je veux combattre ! Laisse-moi combattre à tes côtés, j'en suis capable…je ne faiblirai pas. »

Theoden observe sa nièce et dit :

« Non, tu ne combattras pas, même si je sais ton courage…tu dois survivre, ma fille- car c'est le nom que je veux te donner- pour que notre disparition ait un sens. »

Il lui caresse le visage et continue, d'une voix plus douce, avant qu'elle ne puisse protester :

«Tu ressembles tellement à ta mère, Eowyn…elle aussi était vive, forte, dévouée. Tu dois survivre pour nous, entends-tu ? »

Une brume de tristesse passe dans les yeux du roi alors qu'il pense à son fils, Theodred, qui aurait dû lui succéder, être à ses côtés pour cette bataille. De sa lignée il ne reste presque rien, qu'un rameau, Eomer, qui peut lui aussi périr à la bataille. Alors il ne restera qu'Eowyn, qui, selon les canons successoraux en vigueur au Rohan, ne peut régner. Il n'y a pas de reine en Rohan, seuls les hommes peuvent régner. Pourtant, il sait qu'elle a le courage d'un homme, qu'elle combat comme un homme…quelle ironie !

Le roi reprend :

« Tu seras un bon guide pour notre peuple, j'en suis sûr… »

Malgré tout le contrôle qu'elle a sur elle, les yeux d'Eowyn se remplissent de larmes, et elle proteste :

« Vous ne mourrez pas, mon oncle… »

Theoden sourit légèrement et dit :

« Nul ne connaît son heure, mon enfant, mais je sais que la mienne n'est pas loin de moi… »

Il met ses mains sur les épaules de sa nièce et lui dit :

« Allons, ne pleure pas… je veux me souvenir de ton visage souriant… »

Alors Eowyn tente de sourire, et le roi lui dit :

« Laisse-moi maintenant, Eowyn…va dans les cavernes. »

Alors Eowyn s'incline et sort précipitamment de la pièce, mais elle ne peut se résoudre à gagner tout de suite les cavernes, elle refuse de passer pour une lâche…d'un geste brusque, elle fouille dans son baluchon et en sort son épée, qu'elle fait tourner dans sa main. Elle défendra son peuple jusqu'à la mort…

Elle est encore là quand arrive l'escouade des Elfes, conduite par Haldir de Lorien. Depuis la porte du fort, presque dissimulée, elle regarde ce qui pourrait être leur dernier espoir de victoire…mais que pourra faire une escouade d'Elfes, aussi puissants fussent-ils, contre plusieurs dizaines de milliers d'Uruk-Hai déchaînés ?

Lentement, sentant que la bataille va avoir lieu bientôt, elle obéit enfin au roi et gagne les cavernes remplies de femmes et d'enfants tremblant et pleurant. De son mieux, elle les réconforte, passant de l'un à l'autre…tous ont un mari, un père, un enfant là-haut, en train de se battre, et savent à quel point la situation est critique. Mais Eowyn en sait deux fois plus, et elle aussi s'inquiète pour des êtres chers : le roi, Eomer, Aragorn…

Assise seule dans les grottes alors que le tremblement de la bataille fait rage sur le fort, elle reste vigilante, ne lâchant pas son épée. Soudain, une formidable explosion ébranle le fort, provoquant une augmentation des clameurs de la bataille et des cris dans les grottes dont le sol tremble. 

Eowyn cille à peine, voulant éviter de montrer sa peur pour encourager son peuple, mais sa pensée à ce moment, où elle croit que sa mort est imminente, est pour ces êtres qui lui sont chers : Eomer, le roi Theoden…et elle admet enfin, au fond d'elle-même, que le Ranger du Nord Aragorn a pris son cœur. 

Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ? Jusque-là, aucun homme, fût-il brave, ne l'avait séduite…

Mais jamais le roi ne l'avait pressée de se marier, bien qu'elle eût dépassé l'âge normal du mariage, car les rohirrim se mariaient jeunes. Mais, pour la première fois, Eowyn se sentait plus femme qu'elle n'avait jamais été, elle avait l'impression de prendre vie sous le regard bleu profond d'Aragorn…

Les heures s'écoulent, et la clameur du combat s'intensifie. Eowyn ne sait pas combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis le début, mais elle reste l'esprit en éveil même son corps réclame du sommeil… alors que les Uruk-Hai brisent la porte de la grande salle, une femme se jette à son cou, alors que c'est la panique autour d'elle…

Puis le silence semble se faire progressivement, le bruit du combat venant de plus loin…

Enfin un soldat descend, et demande à la princesse de l'accompagner, et aux femmes et aux enfants de se préparer à partir…Eowyn suit le soldat, qui la conduit jusqu'à son oncle aux côtés duquel se trouve Eomer. Sa joie est telle de les savoir vivants qu'elle se jette à leur cou, et les embrasse…

Theoden embrasse affectueusement sa nièce et lui dit :

« Tu vois, la mort n'a pas encore voulu de moi…»

Il se détourne, regarde la plaine par la petite fenêtre et dit gravement :

« Nous avons remporté ici une victoire, mais pas la guerre…je vais me rendre à l'Isengard en compagnie d'Eomer, de Gandalf et de ses amis…j'ai une mission à te confier, Eowyn : emmène notre peuple à Edoras, retranche-toi là-bas et défend-la autant que tu pourras. Je serai de retour dans quelques jours, qu'un banquet pour les morts soit prêt, ils méritent qu'on leur rende hommage…»

C'est un ordre du roi, et Eowyn sait que cela ne se discute pas. Elle s'incline devant le roi, salue Eomer et sort. C'est alors qu'elle voit Aragorn, et l'expression sombre de son visage se transforme en joie extatique…il est vivant ! il a survécu ! son cœur chante, et il lui semble qu'il est prêt à exploser. Comme si elle n'y croyait pas, elle caresse son visage, puis, oubliant toute dignité, se précipite dans ses bras…

Une expression indéchiffrable se peint alors sur le visage d'Aragorn, et, la lâchant, s'incline en disant :

« Que la paix des Valar soit sur vous, Dame du Rohan… »

Puis il s'éloigne d'une démarche un peu chancelante, laissant Eowyn interloquée…

Quelques jours plus tard, Edoras, Hall of Meduseld 

Eowyn finit de donner ses ordres pour l'aménagement de la grande salle en vue du banquet qui aura lieu le lendemain. Comme il est de coutume, elle porte son épée dans son dos, car elle est le chef des rohirrim en l'absence du roi…elle porte une robe beige simple au corset marron, dont les manches à pans retombent gracieusement de chaque côté de ses bras. Elle a abandonné ses tenues de cour, en l'absence du roi point de décorum. De plus, par manque de main d'œuvre, elle doit mettre elle-même la main à la pâte, elle porte donc un tablier blanc sur sa robe…

Soupirant, elle sort sur le perron, et respire l'air du Rohan, qui lui est familier mais néanmoins teinté ce jour-là d'ombre et de mort. Elle frissonne et reste longuement là, les bourrasques sauvages emmêlant ses cheveux, mais elle n'en a cure. Comment se disposer à un banquet alors que le Mordor regroupe ses forces, qu'ils seront bientôt l ?

Pourtant, Eowyn n'a pas peur, elle sait qu'elle combattra jusqu'au bout pour son pays, pour son peuple…jamais Sauron ne l'aura vivante. 

Son regard se perd vers l'Est, et sa pensée dérive vers Aragorn…depuis qu'elle est de retour à Edoras, elle évite soigneusement de s'appesantir sur ses sentiments, mais ils sont bien présents. Elle n'en a pas l'habitude, mais elle refuse désormais de se cacher la vérit : elle ignore comment, mais elle l'aime. 

Mais, pour l'instant, il lui importe de s'oublier elle-même pour faire son devoir de maîtresse de maison et recevoir du mieux possible le roi qui sera de retour dans quelques heures. La salle commune servira aussi de dortoir pour tous les hommes qui reviendront, aussi rassemble-t-elle de grandes quantités de couvertures et de matelas dans une petite pièce attenante, d'où ils pourront être facilement sortis. Elle fait mettre en perce des tonneaux de bière et de vins fins, sortir nombre de cornes à boire et s'assure de l'approvisionnement en viande. 

Le roi arrive enfin, le lendemain, suivi d'Eomer, d'Aragorn, de Gimli, de Legolas, de Gandalf et d'autres rohirrim. Eomer embrasse sa sœur, qui porte encore son tablier et lui dit :

« Tu ne nous attendais pas ? »

Eowyn, gênée de se présenter ainsi devant Aragorn, rétorque à son frère :

« En effet, pas avant quelques heures, mon frère…mais tout est prêt… »

Elle remarque alors les deux Hobbits, et leur sourit :

« Bienvenue à Edoras… »

Merry et Pippin regardent cette belle et longiligne femme blonde, et restent bouche bée : elle est si belle ! Puis ils s'inclinent et la saluent fort courtoisement. Eowyn sourit, conquise par ces deux bouts d'homme si polis et si urbains. 

Mais Eowyn ne peut rester là à deviser, elle doit finir de superviser les derniers préparatifs. Rassemblant ses jupes, elle rentre en courant dans le palais, refusant qu'on voie la gêne qu'elle ressent. 

D'une traite, elle court à sa chambre, jette son tablier sur le sol et reste interdite devant son reflet dans le miroir : Ses yeux gris brillent et son teint d'ordinaire si pâle est rose…jamais elle n'a été aussi belle. 

Etonnée, elle recule d'un pas, puis détourne son regard de son image avant de sortir précipitamment de sa chambre…

            Les banquets rohirrim qui honorent les morts répondent à des normes précises. Avant de commencer, on élève sa corne à la santé des morts, puis vient le moment des réjouissances, où l'on chante et on danse en leur honneur…

Eowyn a pris sa décision, a revêtu une jolie robe mais s'est contentée d'attacher ses cheveux d'or en demi-queue. Comme le veut la tradition rohirrim, il est d'usage pour une femme d'apporter une coupe à l'homme de ses pensées, et, s'il l'accepte, il l'accepte elle. 

Aragorn, qui n'a pas l'air de connaître l'usage, prend la coupe, en boit une gorgée. Un sourire éclaire le visage de la jeune princesse rohirrim, et elle peut voir que le Ranger l'a percée à jour, qu'il a compris quels sentiments elle éprouve pour lui. Cependant, en inclinant la tête, il lui rend la coupe et s'éloigne. 

Theoden a vu ce que sa nièce a fait, et il la félicite pour son choix, bien qu'il laissât échapper son amertume devant elle…elle ignore qu'Aragorn a été le principal artisan de la victoire du Gouffre de Helm. Voulant donner le change, il lui sourit…

Eowyn n'a pas tout à fait compris ce que son oncle lui disait, mais elle se sent triste pour lui…mais, même si l'atmosphère est festive, elle ne peut vraiment s'amuser, trop consciente de l'épée de Damoclès qui pend au-dessus de leur tête. L'ombre est présente physiquement sur le pays, visible et palpable, comme si Sauron avait décidé d'abattre les Hommes en les étouffant sous l'ombre, en les privant de la lumière du soleil…

            Après le banquet, à une heure avancée de la nuit, Eowyn, en chemise de nuit, est debout devant sa fenêtre, ne pouvant dormir. La fenêtre est ouverte, et le vent léger de la nuit apporte une certaine fraîcheur à la princesse rohirrim agitée. 

Le vent fait voler le léger tissu de la chemise de nuit de dentelles derrière elle, faisant d'elle une image pure et blanche, telle un ange. Mais quel avenir pour toute cette puret ? Dans peu de temps, l'ombre aura tout envahi, et elle ne sera plus qu'un souvenir…

Pourtant, au milieu du marasme d'Eowyn, une petite lumière : les yeux bleus d'Aragorn. Mais elle sait très bien qu'il partira combattre, et qu'il risque de n'en pas revenir. Cependant, pour la première fois de son existence, Eowyn a compris ce qu'était le mot 'aimer '. 

Elle secoue la tête, et donne un coup de poing sur l'appui de la fenêtre : comment peut-elle s'appesantir sur elle-même alors que tout le monde est en danger ? Elle doit rester droite et forte, pour son peuple, pour l'estime d'elle-même, et ne pas plier…

Elle soupire, et gagne son lit pour essayer de prendre du repos…

            Le lendemain, elle sut que Gandalf était parti pour Minas Tirith avec l'un des Semi-hommes, car il semblait que ce fût là maintenant que se portât la menace. Mais Theoden ne faisait rien, à part essayer de rassembler des informations sur la situation et d'en discuter avec Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli ainsi qu'avec ses conseillers. Il attend d'en savoir plus avant d'agir…

Quelques jours plus tard, Eowyn est assise dans la salle, elle coud non loin du roi et d'Eomer qui devisent sur les derniers rapports arrivés. 

Soudain, Aragorn fait irruption dans la pièce, tout courant et hurlant :

_« Les feux d'alarme de Minas Tirith sont allumés ! Le Gondor appelle à l'aide ! »_

Il a l'air tout égaré, mais aussi heureux…Theoden le regarde longuement, puis répond :

« _Et le Rohan répondra ! »_

Eowyn regarde son oncle, et sent sa détermination…cette fois, la guerre a vraiment commencé, et elle le sait. Les Hommes vaincront ou disparaîtront à jamais…

A suivre… 


	5. Chapitre 3 Le destin de notre temps

_Chapitre 3 : Le destin de notre temps…_

_Dunharrow _

Une fois de plus, Edoras résonne des hennissements des chevaux et du bruit des armes. Ne restera ici qu'une garnison destinée à défendre la cit

Eowyn accompagnera les hommes jusqu'à Dunharrow, selon la tradition, comme elle l'explique à Aragorn, mais, au regard du Ranger lorsqu'il voit l'épée qui se trouve dans ses fontes, elle voit qu'il ne la croit pas entièrement... ses yeux bleus si pénétrants semblent percer son âme, et elle détourne les yeux…

Elle admire la splendide carrure et prestance de son frère aîné, et entend ses paroles destinées à ranimer le courage des hommes…pourtant, elle sait que beaucoup de ceux qui partent ne reviendront pas, lourd tribut à payer pour sauver le monde des hommes.

Dunharrow étant à quelques jours de cheval d'Edoras, le camp y serait monté pour rassembler les hommes avant de partir pour Minas Tirith, où aurait lieu la bataille.

Pendant tout le voyage, Aragorn ne décrocha pas un seul mot, l'air rêveur mais décidé…que sait-il ? Que pressent-il ? Eowyn ne le sait mais, sans qu'elle puisse l'empêcher, elle sent son cœur battre plus fort à chaque fois qu'elle le regarde, à sa grande honte et à sa grande confusion…parfois, cela fait monter un peu de rouge à ses joues, mais il y a tant à faire qu'elle ne peut s'appesantir très longtemps sur ses sentiments.

Dans son marasme, elle trouve un agréable compagnon en la personne du Hobbit restant, Merry, qui lui aussi est seul, privé de son ami…le Hobbit reste gai, malgré la menace qui pèse sur le monde des Hommes, et raconte à la princesse des histoires de son pays. Pourtant, même s'il est gai, Eowyn sent qu'il souffre lui aussi d'être seul laissé derrière…il est au milieu d'une guerre qui le dépasse de beaucoup, dont il ne comprend pas tous les tenants et les aboutissants mais pourtant il veut combattre, il refuse de rester derrière…

Une fois de plus, elle aussi se retrouve seule, son frère a été envoyé chercher des cavaliers pour grossir les rangs et le roi a fort à faire…les chevaux et les hommes sont nerveux, tous sentent qu'ils touchent à la fin du monde qu'ils ont connu, que tout sombrera dans l'ombre ou survivra différemment.

Mais Eowyn ne peut se laisser aller au désespoir, en tant que personne princière il est de son devoir de garder espoir, de rester droite et digne. Mais comment faire quand la nervosité gagne tout le camp, quand son cœur tressaute à l'apparition d'Aragorn ?

Elle voudrait aller combattre, elle a d'ailleurs pris tout ce qu'il fallait dans ses affaires en partant d'Edoras, mais maintenant elle hésite. Son oncle lui a laissé la responsabilité des rohirrim en son absence, qui les guidera si elle s'en va aussi ?

Pourtant, le temps pour elle n'est pas à de semblables états d'âmes, il lui incombe de veiller au logement du roi et des seigneurs qui l'accompagnent, et ce n'est pas une mince affaire, surtout vu la confusion ambiante. L'animation ne s'arrête jamais vraiment, même la nuit où les hommes, qui ne peuvent dormir, restent à parler doucement autour des feux de camps, alors qu'elle essaie vainement de trouver le sommeil. Mais comment pourrait-elle dormir alors que son âme est si agitée ? Toute la nuit elle entend les chevaux hennir

Elle voit aussi quelque chose soucier Aragorn, autre chose que la guerre qui approche…mais qui pourrait deviner ce qui se cache derrière ce beau visage aux traits nobles ?

Mais elle n'a guère de temps pour s'appesantir là-dessus, elle doit tenir son rôle auprès du roi Theoden, qui semble d'ailleurs apprécier la présence de Merry, et aime parler avec lui, dans les courts intervalles où il ne tient pas de conseil de guerre. Eowyn y est parfois présente, mais le plus souvent veille à l'intendance et à l'organisation du camp. En effet, même si les femmes savent combattre, elles ne peuvent le faire qu'en dernier ressort, et Eowyn pense en soupirant à toutes ces reines, ses ancêtres, qui allaient à la guerre auprès de leurs époux et de leurs pères…ne la laissera-t-on pas prouver sa valeur avant que le monde des Hommes ne se perde, lutter pour son peuple et pour son roi ?

Aussi, quand Theoden lui demanda-t-il d'équiper Merry, qui venait de lui jurer allégeance, elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde. S'il emmenait Merry à la guerre, il y avait peut-être une chance pour elle…

Soigneusement, elle choisit pour le Hobbit un casque et une chemise de cuir épais qui le protègerait, puis l'aida à les enfiler et admira son œuvre. Elle était joyeuse, et le hobbit l'était tout autant qu'elle lorsqu'il se fendit et faillit l'atteindre. Eowyn, riant gaiement, l'envoya à la forge, sur le ton léger qu'elle aurait utilisé pour envoyer un enfant au bain.

Eomer, qui était assis près de là, avec Gamling, se moqua du Hobbit d'une façon qui rendit Eowyn furieuse. Comment son frère, qu'elle croyait pourtant intelligent, se permettait-il de juger quelqu'un seulement sur son apparence ? Se croyait-il supérieur parce qu'il avait eu la chance d'être né homme et avec une soixantaine de centimètres de plus que Merry ?

Savoir que son frère pensait cela peina vraiment Eowyn, et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui répliquer vertement que le courage du Hobbit n'avait rien à voir avec sa taille…c'étaient des a-prioris pareils qui allaient causer la perte du monde des Hommes. Ils devaient tous combattre ensemble pour le sauver, sans distinction de race ou de taille, ni même de sexe.

Elle jeta un regard glacial sur les deux hommes assis, et leur dit d'une voix coupante :

« S'il a le bras un peu trop court selon toi, au moins son intelligence n'est pas dedans, au contraire de vous tous ! Ni en une certaine partie de sa personne… »

Et, sur cette remarque qui, elle le savait, frapperait l'ego de ces messieurs au plus sensible, elle alla rejoindre le Hobbit, qui cette fois avait une épée bien affûtée. Il la regarda et lui dit :

« Merci de me donner l'occasion de combattre comme mes amis… »

Le ton décidé du jeune Hobbit émut Eowyn, qui lui sourit mais ne put rien répondre…

Mais le souci principal de la jeune femme était son oncle, Theoden, et Aragorn. Tous deux se côtoyaient mais une certaine électricité existait entre eux. Eowyn ignorait qui était vraiment Aragorn, mais elle le sentait de noble lignée, qui égalait celle du roi de Rohan lui-même. Sous les dehors crasseux d'Aragorn se cachait une noblesse et un courage sans pareils, dignes d'un roi…pourtant, elle ignorait à quel point elle était proche de la vérité le concernant.

Pourtant, la Porte des Morts semblait l'attirer, le hanter, elle ne savait pourquoi…elle connaissait bien sûr la légende des morts, maudits par un roi de jadis, qui gardaient la porte et s'attaquaient à ceux qui la franchissaient, et cela la perturbait, la privant presque de sommeil. Elle avait l'intuition qu'il se passerait quelque chose…

Son intuition fut confirmée quand Aragorn décida de partir, après que quelqu'un de mystérieux lui ait rendu visite…bouleversée, Eowyn, ne suivant que son cœur, se disposa à l'accompagner. L'expression à la fois désespérée et résolue d'Aragorn la frappa comme la foudre, comme sa voix, celle d'un homme fatigué mais destiné à aller jusqu'au bout. Pour la première fois, Eowyn la guerrière s'abaissa à demander quelque chose, la simple permission de l'accompagner, et dévoila de façon muette ses vrais sentiments à l'homme qui hantait ses pensées depuis des mois.

Aragorn abaissa son regard bleu fatigué sur elle, et lui dit qu'elle n'aimait en lui qu'une image, une simple idée, un idéal, et qu'il ne pouvait lui donner ce qu'elle cherchait. Son regard en disait bien plus long que ses paroles, il était épuisé, triste, comme un homme qui sait qu'il va rencontrer son destin, en bien ou en mal.

Puis, la laissant là, sous le choc, triste à mourir, il enfourcha son cheval et, suivi de ses amis, prit le chemin qu'il redoutait tant…

Il sembla alors à Eowyn que le monde s'écroulait autour d'elle, comme sur la terre vacillait et que son cœur allait se briser en mille fragments, s'arrêter de battre à jamais.

Pourquoi vivre désormais, puisque le seul homme qu'elle eût aimé l'avait dédaignée froidement ? S'il partait, le monde des hommes était perdu…

Alors sa décision fut prise, irrémédiablement…elle combattrait et mourrait, puisque sa vie ne valait plus la peine d'être vécue.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que le soleil se lève, elle est encore debout, perdue dans ses pensées, quand son oncle la rejoint. Elle lève la tête vers lui, ses yeux ne parvenaient pas à cacher sa tristesse. Longuement, Theoden la regarde puis lui délivre ses instructions, les mêmes que celles qu'il lui avait délivrées au Gouffre de Helm. Son visage est triste, mais résolu…doucement, il prend dans ses mains le visage de sa nièce, et ses douces paroles sont comme un apaisement sur les nerfs à vif de la jeune femme. Theoden lui a servi de père, et elle l'aime comme s'il l'était vraiment. Il la supplie de vivre, de survivre à toute cette horreur pour voir des jours nouveaux, mais comment le pourrait-elle ? Elle veut combattre, on le lui refuse, la laissant derrière…D'un côté, elle comprend son oncle, quelqu'un doit rester pour diriger les rohirrim, et elle est la seule de la maison d'Eorl qui puisse assurer cela. La bonté de son oncle est telle que le sourire lui vient, même si son cœur lui fait horriblement mal…

Pourtant, sa résolution était prise, cela lui faisait mal au cœur de désobéir à son oncle mais il le fallait.

Mais Theoden, après avoir béni sa nièce et avoir embrassé son front, se détourna pour aller se préparer. Eowyn devait profiter de ce moment pour faire elle-même ses préparatifs. Son cheval, Windfola, était prêt et, d'un geste preste, elle enfila une robe de laine, une cotte de mailles au-dessus et encore une cuirasse de cuir lacée devant. Même si elle avait pris la cuirasse un peu rapidement, celle-ci était à sa taille. Attachant rapidement ses cheveux, elle rassembla quelques affaires, fixa son épée sur son dos et posa ensuite le casque qu'elle avait choisi sur sa tête. Il la cachait suffisamment pour qu'on ne la reconnaisse pas…

Puis, sortant de sa tente, elle enfourcha Windfola, qui attendait là, fixa sa lance et son bouclier à sa selle et se mêla aux autres cavaliers. Avec sa tenue, elle ne s'en différenciait pas, et, étant une excellente cavalière, trois jours de cheval ne lui faisaient pas peur.

C'est alors qu'elle vit Merry, en grand harnois, tenant son poney de montagne, qui se nommait Stybba, par la longe, en pleine discussion avec le roi, et elle parvint à en capter les dernières phrases en passant près d'eux : le roi refusait à Merry sa participation à la bataille.

Le sang d'Eowyn ne fit qu'un tour, elle attendit que le roi s'éloigne et, accélérant son trot, attrapa le Hobbit au vol. Le Hobbit se tourna vers elle, et sourit en la reconnaissant, mais elle le fit taire, et, pour l'aider à conserver son assiette, passa une main devant lui.

La longue chevauchée vers le Gondor commençait…

_Les Champs du Pelennor_

La chevauchée vers le Gondor se déroula sans histoire. Eowyn précisa à Merry qu'il fallait qu'il l'appelle Dernhelm, qu'elle était là incognito, mais ils n'avaient ni l'un ni l'autre très envie de parler. Ils savaient que ce qui allait se dérouler influerait sur le destin de toute la Terre du Milieu, mais n'échangeaient pas leurs pensées…

Et enfin vint l'aube du troisième jour, Minas Tirith fut en vue, fumante, et l'immense armée du Seigneur Noir devant elle.

Elle sentit son courage vaciller, ainsi que celui des autres rohirrim qui voyaient cette marée noire prête à se précipiter sur eux. Même Theoden se tut…

Un frisson de peur parcourut les rangs des rohirrim rangés en ordre de bataille. Eowyn serre Merry contre elle, pour lui insuffler courage mais aussi pour se rassurer elle-même. Le roi semble revenu de sa stupeur, il cherche à insuffler du courage à ses troupes, dans la grande tradition des rohirrim…il donne l'ordre de brandir les lances, alors que le soleil se lève, rouge comme le sang. Eowyn a le réflexe de cacher son visage à la vue du roi, alors qu'il parcourt la ligne, hurlant les mots rituels…Doucement, elle serre Merry contre elle et l'incite à rester près d'elle en cas de problème. Après tout, elle était la seule qui pourrait prendre soin de lui, vu que lui aussi avait bravé l'interdiction royale. Lui non plus ne devait pas se trouver l

Elle tente de cacher sa nervosité au Hobbit, mais elle sent la peur et la panique l'envahir…mais cela ne dure pas longtemps, et elle hurle avec les autres 'mort !' avant de charger, toute peur effacée de son esprit. Dans le déchaînement de la charge, elle se laisse gagner par l'ivresse du combat…

Après la charge quelque peu désordonnée du début, Theoden fait reformer la ligne, et fait cette fois sonner la charge dans les règles. Mais le danger ne vient pas des orcs, qu'il est facile de frapper et qui paniquent, mais des oliphants et des mûmaks, énormes bêtes qui manquent de les écraser plusieurs fois de leurs pattes. Avec son savoir-faire d'excellente cavalière, Eowyn guide son cheval au milieu de ce champ de bataille surréaliste…Windfola, affolé par tout ce bruit, reste cependant contrôlable.

D'un œil expert, Eowyn repère le point faible des bêtes, non vraiment la tête, comme elle entend Eomer le crier, mais les pattes : si elles marchent, elles doivent bien avoir des tendons, et, une fois à terre, il sera plus facile d'en venir à bout. Confiant les rênes à Merry, elle lui ordonne de se diriger vers la gauche, puis attrape au passage une épée plantée dans un orc, sort la sienne de son fourreau et tranche d'un geste preste les tendons de l'énorme mûmak, provoquant sa chute.

Autour d'eux tombent à la fois mûmaks, oliphants, rohirrim, dans le désordre le plus total. Près de là, Eomer et Theoden ont réussi à mettre un mûmak à terre, mais Eowyn, si elle évite celui-ci de peu, n'évite pas le suivant…Windfola vole en l'air comme s'il n'était qu'un fétu de taille, et elle atterrit durement sur le sol. Inquiète, elle regarde autour d'elle : où est Merry ?

Pourtant, autour d'elle, la bataille continue, Theoden hurle au ralliement. Sentant la peur le gagner soudainement, ainsi que tous ceux qui chevauchent autour de lui, il se retourne et se trouve face au Roi-Sorcier…il n'a pas le temps de réagir lorsque celui-ci le frappe, et qu'il tombe à terre, son cheval atterrissant sur lui.

Le Roi-Sorcier atterrit alors près de lui, voulant en nourrir sa bête volante. Le sang d'Eowyn ne fait qu'un tour, et elle se précipite pour s'interposer entre l'immonde bestiole qui sert de monture au Nazgûl et son roi. Malgré la peur qui commence à l'envahir en la cadavérique présence du roi des Nazgûls, elle résiste et se tient là, ferme, l'épée à la main, pour défendre son roi, son oncle. Alors que la bestiole s'avance pour se repaître de la chair du roi, elle lui tranche net le cou. L'énorme animal tombe alors au sol, et le Nazgûl, privé de sa monture, met pied à terre

La voix d'outre-tombe du roi des Nazgûls fait partir toute force dans le corps d'Eowyn, comme si, de sa seule voix, il pouvait la tuer. Il déploie lentement sa haute taille, et balance lentement l'arme qu'il tient à la main. Il tente de l'en frapper une fois, qu'elle évite, mais ne parvient pas à éviter la suivante, et son bouclier vole en éclats. De plus en plus emplie par la peur, tenant son bras qui, elle le devine, est cassé, elle voit la fantômatique forme noire se diriger vers elle…il la prend à la gorge, voulant l'étrangler, mais c'est compter sans Merry, qui, rampant sur le sol derrière le Nazgûl, enfonce son épée dans le néant, au niveau de ce qui fut le genou. Il se met à hurler et tombe sur le sol de nouveau, tenant la main qui a frappé. Le Nazgûl crie, et Eowyn se libère, profitant de sa douleur. Respirant un grand coup, elle se débarrasse de son casque, laissant ses cheveux d'or flotter en liberté, puis, assurant son épée dans sa main valide, elle s'écrie :

« Je ne suis _pas _un homme !! »

Et elle enfonce son épée dans l'interstice du casque…la douleur alors l'envahit, elle lâche son épée et tombe à terre, alors que le Nazgûl, frappé à mort, disparaît.

Alors Eowyn, la douleur se diffusant dans tout son corps, parvient à se traîner jusqu'au roi agonisant. Les yeux du roi se voilent alors qu'il la reconnaît, mais il est trop tard pour lui, elle le sait au fond d'elle-même mais elle refuse de le croire, elle veut le sauver…

Mais le roi sait, lui, qu'il est perdu, Snowmane (Nivacrin en VF) est tombé sur lui, et il n'en veut même pas à sa nièce qui n'aurait pas dû se trouver là mais qui lui a tout de même sauvé la vie. Après quelques paroles, il rend l'âme, laissant Eowyn seule comme elle ne l'a jamais été…La douleur qu'endure son corps n'est rien par rapport à celle qu'endure son âme à cet instant, et elle s'effondre en sanglots sur le corps du roi. Pourtant, le mal noir transmis par le Nazgûl est le plus fort, et elle finit par s'évanouir, engloutie par un abîme de douleur…

_Minas Tirith, Maisons de Guérison_

« Eowyn ! Eowyn ! »

Ces mots frappent son esprit, alors qu'elle vogue dans le néant depuis des jours…elle reconnaît la voix de son frère, mais il lui a semblé auparavant reconnaître la voix d'Aragorn. Un rêve, sans doute…

Péniblement, elle ouvre les yeux, et reconnaît à son chevet Eomer, qui pleure presque de la voir enfin éveillée, et Gandalf, qui lui sourit gentiment.

Tout se mélange dans sa tête : le Nazgûl, la bataille, Theoden…mais elle se rappelle que le roi est mort, et qu'Aragorn a disparu dans le chemin des Morts. Elle pense à Merry, aussi…qu'est-il devenu dans le déchaînement de cette bataille surréaliste ?

Pourtant, même si elle se sent mieux, que l'ombre qui l'oppressait est partie, il lui semble cependant qu'une partie d'elle-même est vide, disparue à jamais…

Avec le plus de ménagements que l'on put, on lui raconta ce qui était arrivé depuis qu'on l'avait trouvée, inconsciente, sur le champ de bataille, près du corps sans vie de son oncle. Eomer l'avait cru morte quand on l'avait ramenée, ainsi que Merry, mais c'était Aragorn qui, grâce à ses mains de guérisseur, l'avait arraché à l'ombre noire qui menaçait de l'engloutir.

Il avait recommandé qu'elle se repose au moins une semaine et, avec un gémissement de douleur, elle s'aperçut que son bras gauche était bel et bien cassé, comme elle l'avait deviné.

Cependant, l'heure n'était pas au repos pour les guerriers puisque Aragorn, maintenant déclaré ouvertement comme Héritier d'Isildur, avait décidé d'aller à la Porte Noire, accompagné d'Eomer, maintenant de facto roi du Rohan, ainsi que d'Imrahil de Dol Amroth. Tous trois représentaient le dernier espoir de survie des Hommes, et Eowyn le savait…Le cœur gros, elle embrassa son frère venu lui dire adieu et le laissa partir remplir sa mission, aussi désespérée qu'elle fût…de toute façon, elle non plus n'avait plus d'espoir pour elle-même, mais elle espérait qu'au moins les seigneurs des Hommes parviendraient à en arracher une miette là, vers l'est.

Allongée sur son lit, le sommeil la fuyant parfois, elle avait tout le loisir de réfléchir sur ce qu'elle avait été, sur ce qu'elle allait être. Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'elle pourrait être aimée d'un homme aussi prestigieux qu'Aragorn ? Cette idée lui perçait le cœur comme une épingle de glace, mais elle ne pleurait pas, elle ne se serait abaissée à montrer sa douleur à quiconque. Elle, fille de roi, se devait d'être toujours forte dans l'adversité, même si son cœur était broyé dans un étau. Pourtant, au plus fort de la nuit, elle laissait souvent ses larmes couler, lasse de les retenir, la douleur débordant de son cœur meurtri. Que faire à présent ? Elle voulait garder espoir, mais sentait cette ombre qui imprégnait tout couvrir cet espoir et obscurcir son cœur…que deviendrait-elle si les Hommes triomphaient ? Elle n'aurait plus sa place auprès de son frère qui prendrait inévitablement femme, car elle refusait de prendre époux…elle savait qu'Eomer n'aurait pas la cruauté de l'y obliger, et elle s'étiolerait, à jamais solitaire, jusqu'à ce que les jours de sa vie viennent à leur fin, ou qu'elle provoque cette fin. De toute façon, si Sauron triomphait, elle aurait la force de mettre fin à sa vie pour ne pas tomber entre ses mains, et resterait digne jusqu'au bout…il ne resterait personne pour se souvenir de la fière princesse rohirrim qui avait été vaillante mais avait aimé au-dessus d'elle.

Ces pensées morbides lui occupant l'esprit, Eowyn, cependant, n'en oubliait pas la bataille qui aurait lieu devant la Porte Noire, et son esprit était tourné vers l'est, lieu de tous les espoirs des Hommes. Deux jours après le départ des capitaines, elle n'en put plus de rester là, impuissante, et demanda ses vêtements malgré les dénégations des guérisseurs. Elle leur demanda aussi des nouvelles, mais personne n'en avait, aussi l'un d'eux décida de la conduire auprès de Faramir, de facto Intendant de la Cité depuis la mort tragique de son père, qu'il ignorait encore.

Le jeune Intendant se promenait, pensif, dans les jardins quand on lui amena Eowyn. Elle l'éblouit dès qu'il la vit mais il ne laissa aucune émotion passer sur son visage. Elle avait le visage résolument fermé, pensif, et cela l'émut au plus haut point…

Eowyn vit devant elle ce jeune homme aux cheveux châtains clair et aux yeux bleus, calme et posé, et eut l'impression qu'il voyait à travers elle, et il semblait comprendre ce qu'elle éprouvait vu qu'il était lui-même en convalescence. Elle avait résolu de lui parler dignement, mais, et elle ne sut pourquoi, son ton naturel se fit vite jour, alors qu'elle exprimait son regret de ne pas pouvoir regarder vers L'est ni pouvoir sortir.

Alors Faramir sourit doucement, et lui donna son accord pour qu'elle puisse sortir…il lui demanda aussi de bien vouloir avoir la bonté de se promener avec lui, pour alléger la charge qu'il portait. Il parlait calmement mais fermement, de sa voix claire, et lui exprima simplement son sentiment, avec noblesse.

Eowyn resta alors sans voix : jamais aucun homme ne lui avait dit qu'il la trouvait belle, et elle réagit un peu avec panique à cette idée. Elle remercia l'Intendant pour sa permission, lui fit une révérence et rentra dans la maison, laissant Faramir à sa rêverie. Elle avait pensé le débouter en lui rappelant qu'elle était une guerrière avant tout, mais l'homme n'était pas du tout dérangé par cela, et lui marquait beaucoup de gentillesse et de déférence, alors qu'ils marchaient tous deux dans les jardins, parlant ou silencieux. Parfois, Merry les accompagnait, lui aussi inquiet pour ceux qui désormais devaient être arrivés à la Porte Noire, mais le plus souvent ils se promenaient seuls, regardant vers l'est où s'en étaient allés les espoirs des Hommes…

Pourtant, l'esprit occupé par les événements, elle ne remarqua pas que le regard que Faramir posait sur elle se faisait de plus en plus tendre, pas plus qu'elle ne comprit le sous-entendu qu'il lui dit, une fois, lorsqu'il affirma ne pas vouloir perdre ce qu'il avait trouvé. Comment, avec son peu d'expérience de l'amour et des hommes, aurait-elle reconnu là les signes d'un profond sentiment qui était en train de s'enraciner dans le cœur du jeune Intendant ? Elle ne remarquait pas non plus que son teint rosissait plus souvent en sa présence…

Ce jour-là, il vint la chercher, et lui amena une mante bleu de nuit pour la couvrir, car le temps avait fraîchi et la bise soufflait sur Minas Tirith. Ce vêtement avait appartenu à sa mère, Finduilas d'Amroth, morte quelques années après sa naissance, et il se souvenait qu'elle avait toujours le même air triste qu'Eowyn. Aucune vêture ne lui paraissait mieux indiqué pour la si triste Dame Blanche de Rohan…

Un air sombre flottait dans l'air, alors que tous deux se tenaient sur les murs, mais au contraire ils se sentaient joyeux, ils ne savaient pourquoi. Puis le temps sembla ralentir, alors qu'ils attendaient, ils ne savaient au juste quoi…l'air s'assombrit, et Eowyn, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, se rapprocha de Faramir, leurs mains se joignirent et s'entrelacèrent.

Puis arriva la nouvelle, portée par l'un des aigles : les Hommes avaient vaincu, Barad-Dûr était à terre…

Pourtant, loin de se réjouir de cette nouvelle tant espérée, Eowyn retomba dans sa tristesse, sous les yeux de Faramir, qui préparait activement le retour du Roi. Elle était la seule, en ces temps de liesse, à être silencieuse et triste…

Savait-elle elle-même ce qui la rendait si triste ? C'était un ensemble de facteurs : Faramir, Aragorn y jouaient un grand rôle…

Car c'était Eomer qui avait appelé sa sœur au camp de Cormallen, alors qu'elle eût aimé que ce soit Aragorn qui le fasse, qui se soucie d'elle…de plus, elle était perdue, elle ne savait plus que penser, ni ce qu'elle ressentait face à Faramir. Elle se sentait attirée vers lui, et ne parvenait pas à démêler ses sentiments…

Ce fut Faramir qui, ne supportant plus de la voir ainsi errer comme une âme en peine dans le jardin, laissa quelques instants ses multiples devoirs d'Intendant pour lui rendre visite. Elle s'aperçut qu'il l'avait percée à jour, qu'il avait compris ses doutes, et, surmontant sa timidité, il lui offrit son amour avec des mots pleins de tendresse et de passion contenue.

Alors la glace qui enveloppait son cœur fondit, enfin elle comprit qu'elle l'aimait en retour, et que cet homme de Gondor, calme, posé et courageux, était celui qui lui était destiné. Le temps des combats était fini pour elle, il était maintenant temps qu'elle devienne épouse et mère…

Doucement, Faramir la prit dans ses bras, et l'embrassa dans le vent, sur les murs de Minas Tirith…

Une nouvelle ère commençait…

**FIN**


End file.
